Break Down the Barriers
by Isabella Swan-Mikaelson
Summary: Rachel was over her heart getting broken by Finn; Klaus was ripped out hearts in general. They are both ready to give up on love when fate decides for them to meet. As the attraction between grows and changes the fate of everyone, so does the danger that is slowly closing in on them.
1. Chapter 1: Keep holding on

**Break Down the Barriers**

**Summary:**** Rachel was over her heart getting broken by Finn; Klaus was ripped out hearts in general. They are both ready to give up on love when fate decides for them to meet. As the attraction between grows and changes the fate of everyone, so does the danger that is slowly closing in on them.**

Chapter 1: Keep Holding On

_Lima, Ohio_

She was over it; Rachel Berry was over the aching in her heart whenever she sees Finn and Quinn together.

She was over this so called life… This pathetic excuse, average life

She wanted – no Rachel _needed_ more.

Rachel Berry wanted more than what life was dealing her, so she convinced her dads; well mainly talked to them and they both agreed because she was their little _star_. Leroy then told her about the family he had in a small town, Rachel smiled as she listened to her dad talk about the town- it sounded perfect for her to start anew, to start fresh.

Rachel Berry was going to become the girl she always wanted to be, she wasn't going to be that small, pathetic Jewish girl who gave love to a poor excuse for a man that didn't deserve it – Yes Finn, she's talking about you.

As she walked down the stairs to start her last day at William McKinley High; Rachel froze as her eyes landed on her friends and fellow glee members Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Mercedes Jones and to everyone's surprise Santana Lopez.

"Um, what's going on?" Rachel muttered, looking slightly lost. "What are you all doing here?"

"Coach Sylvester overheard your dads talking about you transferring schools and then she blabbed it to Becky who has a habit of blabbing it to the whole Cheerio cheerleading team." Santana replied, smiling towards Rachel. "And I happen to be on the Cheerios…"

"And also in Glee club, which is why we are here." Mercedes added, earning a small eye roll from the annoyed Latina girl. "We know about your small _problem_ with Finn, one day he will wake up to know what he is missing."

Rachel wiped a few fallen tears as Mercedes moved forward to hug the crying Jewish girl, then everyone including Santana hugged the crying girl as well.

"I can't keep on waiting for him to realise that, Mercedes." Rachel replied. "This is why I'm leaving. I can't keep on feeling like this, the heartache I feel whenever I see him with Quinn and then finding out he lied about sleeping with _both_ Santana and Britney to my face."

"Large buffoon did what now?" Santana snapped, eyes narrowed. "He _slept_ with Britney?"

"As Mercedes was saying…" Blaine interrupted Santana's small Spanish rant, as he pulled Rachel closer to him. "We decided to sing you a little _song_, so you can remember us by."

Music started playing as Kurt took hold of Rachel's hand and took her towards the door.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

Blaine came up beside her as he placed his hand on top of Kurt's

**When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in**

The New Directions minus Finn and Quinn, who were watching their fellow Glee club members, sing a song they had once sung to Quinn - when she was pregnant, to Rachel.

_**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury then came in along with Coach Beastie; Rachel walked up them and hugged them all.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
_**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**_  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
__**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da**___

Keep holding on  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**__  
_**Just stay strong**_  
__**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
**_**There's nothing you could say**_**  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

Rachel giggles as the whole New Directions danced around and with her; she looked once towards Finn and Quinn but then rolled her eyes when Quinn, seeing Rachel look towards them placed her hand in Finn's and smirked at her.

_**Keep holding on  
Keep holding on**_

_There's nothing you could say__**  
**_**Nothing you could do**_**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
**_**So keep holding on**_**  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, **__we'll make it through_

Before anyone knew, Rachel's time in the Glee club was up and the New Directions watched with sad expressions as the girl that they have come to know, adore and love even if some of the words she says annoys them to the bone; but she was family and family stuck together.

She had promise to keep in touch with all of them, as Blaine and Kurt drove her to the train station and watched her disappear into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2: Everybody Talks!

**Break Down the Barriers**

**Summary:**** Rachel was over her heart getting broken by Finn; Klaus was ripped out hearts in general. They are both ready to give up on love when fate decides for them to meet. As the attraction between grows and changes the fate of everyone, so does the danger that is slowly closing in on them.**

Chapter 2: Everybody Talks

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_9:27pm_

Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson was done.

He couldn't take looking at Caroline being all _lovey-dovey_ with her Hybrid, Tyler; it made him want to rip out their hearts.

Once again, he was the last choice anyone he came to love or have feelings for would choose and he enough of that.

What was great about Tyler anyway?

Klaus was tired of being judged for whom he is and what he has done, he tried to change before but that got him nowhere and that angered him as well.

As Klaus sat down, drinking; as usual his brother, Elijah comes to check up on him.

"What's with the depressed look, brother?" Elijah asks as he takes up the empty seat beside Klaus by the bar, turns to face where Klaus's gaze was. "Ah, Miss Forbes and Mr Lockwood."

"This pathetic excuse for a life that someone up there gave me is a joke," Klaus's drunkenly replied, growling at the same time. "And I am pretty sure everyone I know, including my family is laughing."

Elijah gives him a questionable look, but then shakes his head. "Why don't you find another person to love?"

"Why didn't I think of that before…?" Klaus muttered, sarcasm filling every word that made Elijah give him an annoyed look. "I must be the biggest idiot in the world!"

Before Elijah could say another word, Klaus downed the last of his drink, grabbed his keys and exited the Grill with Elijah, Caroline and Tyler looking on.

As he got into his car, he started to take his anger out on the car's steering wheel; what was he going to do now?

Right now he felt like ripping off people's heads and staking their hearts, maybe he should get out of town for a while; meet some new people…

The next evening, he woke up hearing the end of Rebekah's and Elijah's small but hushed conversation; curious as to what the conversation was about he made his presence known to them both.

"Where were you last night, brother?" Rebekah demanded; arms folded as she looked at her brother sternly.

"I went out," Klaus replied as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I didn't realize I had to check in with the Klaus patrol."

"There is a hunter out there!" Rebekah barked, making Klaus look at her surprised. "So forgive me for being _worried_ about your safety!"

Not wanting to hear anymore of Rebekah's ranting, Klaus picked up his jacket and headed outside towards the Grill once again.

Somehow he felt drawn to that Grill for some reason, he didn't know why but he just felt drawn towards it.

When he enters the Grill he had a sudden feeling that he was being watched, looking around once he seen Caroline and Tyler looking his way; of course they will be staring at him – considering they seen him storm out of the Grill last night. Realizing that he left his phone and wallet in the car, but knows he could compel the bartender if it was not Matt Donavan to give him drinks on the house; but he wanted to _pay_ for his drinks this time.

Klaus walks to his car, opens it and starts looking for his phone and wallet; he then gets another strange sensation before he finds them both. He walks back into the Grill only to hear Caroline's voice along with that of Elena Gilbert's. Klaus looks over in the direction where the voices are coming from, he sees an unknown brunette girl with Elena. The unknown girl looks up from the table towards him and just stares for a minute or two, before looking down at the table again. Klaus could see from where he stood a small, _cute_ smile was on her face. For some reason he felt drawn to this unknown, brunette girl.

He wants to know who she is, so he waits until she is alone; but that was going to be a long time considering she was with Caroline and Elena; so to make up the time he heads over to the bar to order his drink of the evening.

…

"Hi."

Klaus looks up from his empty glass to see a small, olive skinned, feminie hand slide a bottle of his favourite beer towards him; he looks up to the owner and realises that it was the unknown girl he kept on staring at across the room.

"Hope I'm not intruding on anything important," the girl adds as she slips into the seat beside him. "But you look like you need a drink, hope this is fine."

Surprised by the girl's generosity, Klaus took the bottle of beer from her not before their fingers touched each other and a small, but powerful spark erupted between them. Looking up at the girl's blushing face, Klaus then knew she felt the spark as well.

"New to town?" Klaus asked, almost mentally kicking himself – was that the best he could do?

The girl giggled and Klaus smiled at her laugh. "What gave that away?"

Klaus chuckled after taking a swig from the beer. "Well, I have lived here for a _long_ time and considering I know every single boring resident here…"

"Ah." The girl said, smiling and then turn to the entrance of the Grill.

"So, what made you move here?" Klaus asked, as he gained the girl's attention again. "What made you move to the most boring town of them all?"

The girl's expression fell, Klaus then knew he landed on a tough spot for the girl to speak on; he then felt like wanting to make her happy again, why? He didn't know why, but he kind of like it.

"Now, if I answered that." The girl said, as she hopped from the seat and took a swig of Klaus's beer before he could blink. "Where would the fun be if we see each other again?"

"I see your point," Klaus replied, smirking at the girl. "But could I at least get your name?"

"Berry." The girl replied, as she shook his hand and the spark erupted again, but more powerful this time. "Rachel Berry."

"Well, Miss Berry." Klaus replied, smiling at her. "I'm Klaus."


	3. Chapter 3: Bad news?

**Break Down the Barriers**

**Summary:**** Rachel was over her heart getting broken by Finn; Klaus was ripped out hearts in general. They are both ready to give up on love when fate decides for them to meet. As the attraction between grows and changes the fate of everyone, so does the danger that is slowly closing in on them.**

Chapter 3: Bad news?

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_7:53am_

Klaus peered carefully into the Rachel's bedroom window as he perched on the rooftop outside her window; he was actually kind of annoyed that this girl was related to the Gilbert's but actually happy at the same time.

Her brunette hair danced across the silky, white pillowcase as her pulp looking lips were slightly parted, her cheeks a rosy red. She slept peacefully and that made Klaus peaceful to, something he didn't quite understand.

He only just met the Rachel last night, the second he saw her; he couldn't drag his eyes away from her.

And then there was her sudden generosity and courage to approach him before he could do anything about it, he was troubled by that as well.

Now here he was; stalking Rachel and the poor girl didn't even know it.

Klaus then was aware of how creepy this seemed to be, normal vampires don't stalk humans unless they're planning that said human's death; Klaus wasn't planning her death, in fact he wanted to get to know her a little more.

Klaus's eyes then left the sleeping beauty to take a look around the bedroom, her walls were pale and a light purple – lilac he was sure. There were famous Broadway shows posters that he seen one too many times over the years upon her walls, pine oak dresser, bedside tables and matching bed. Her bedspread match the colour theme of her room, a dark shade of lilac and white eyelet lace covered her bedhead, he seen just under her bed flip flops, converse and some flats, make up decorated her dresser though Klaus was sure she didn't need much, CDs and cassette tapes were stacked up against one side of her room near the T.V and stereo, a golden stuffed star toy was on the chair that was in front of her dresser.

So she liked Broadway musicals and wants to be a singer

Klaus sighed, ten and half hours of stalking this girl and this was all the information he could get?

He wanted to wake Rachel up now and nail her with questions for her to answer, but there was numerous of reasons why that wouldn't work.

One, it wouldn't be ideal for Rachel to wake up and find the man she only met last night sitting on her bed, wanting to know her a little more than he already did. Two, her windows and door was locked so there was no physical way of him entering her room without telling her his little _supernatural_ secret. Three, he wasn't invited into the Gilbert's house, so there was no way for him to get inside, and four it seemed almost a crime to break the beauty from her peaceful slumber.

Klaus then found himself actually smiling for the first time since he had met her.

He then heard a thump behind him, loud enough for Klaus to hear but too soft for Rachel's human ears; he turned to face his attacker and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want, Elijah?"

"I was just curious as to see where my brother's whereabouts was for the past five and half hours." Elijah replied as he too peered into the room and seen Rachel sleeping. "Such a beauty is she not, brother?"

"Leave her alone, Elijah." Klaus warned, growling lowly.

"When are you returning home, Rebekah is starting to get frantic about your whereabouts?" Elijah replied, rolling his eyes as Klaus smiled as Rachel turned in her sleep.

"Soon."

"Once you finish stalking Elena Gilbert's cousin?"

Once he knew that Elijah was gone, Klaus pulled out his sketch book just as Rachel was turning over in her sleep; facing him. A small smile came upon his lips as he started the lightly move the pencil across the fresh, clean piece of paper.

…

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_8:03am_

Rachel woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she quickly hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom that she shared with Elena; she knew there was the spare one down the hall but Jeremy usually uses that.

She jumped when Elena knocked on the door. "Rachel? Are you in there?"

"Yes, I am." Rachel replied, as she fixed her roughed curled hair and opened the door.

"Sorry," Elena muttered, as she quickly bolted into the bathroom; Rachel shook her head giggling as she did so.

She then walked into her room; she had a sudden feeling that she was been watched, looking towards her window Rachel saw nothing. Shaking the feeling away, Rachel then proceeded to get her outfit for the day ready; she then noticed that she brought all of her old clothes from Lima with her – if she was really going to make a fresh start, she needed to have major retail therapy. But before she could even do that; she needed money and money comes from either having a rich dad or a job.

She could use the debit card her dads got for her, but she wanted to keep that in case of emergencies; she didn't want to overdo her spending spree – maybe there was a good clothing discount store nearby.

"Elena?" Rachel called, as she moved away from her wardrobe then froze as she seen something black fly in front of her window – a crow maybe? "Is there any discount stores near here?"

Hearing the toilet flush, the running of water, then Elena stepped out from the bathroom into Rachel's room.

"Yeah there is," Elena replied, smiling at her cousin. "Mom and dad use to shop there for me and Jeremy when we needed new clothes. Why?"

"I need a major retail therapy session, but to do that I need a job and I can't get a job until I have money for it, so I'll be shopping at discount stores until I find a job." Rachel replied in all one breath. ""Is there any places around here that I can get a job?"

"We can speak to Matt," Elena added, as she fixed her ponytail and looked at Rachel's confused face. "You met him last night."

"Matt… Matt… Oh tall, short hair, built like a jock – the bartender that was serving us?" Rachel described as Elena giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes, that's Matt."

"Well, at least I know that's a name and face I won't forget!" Rachel laughed. "So who was the guy at the bar in the leather jacket, the one that kept on staring at you all throughout the night?"

"Damon."

"Damon…." Rachel repeated, giving Elena the signal to her his last name or any other information about him.

"Salvatore, Stefan's older brother." Elena explained, smiling at her. "He's very flirty, that's how he is with every girl. He is one of those people you want to avoid but yet can't get rid of."

"Well, he's nice enough to look at."

"Don't even go there, Rachel." Elena muttered, shaking her head.

"Ok, but you can't deny to me that he isn't handsome."

Elena laughed and Rachel rolled her eyes at Elena. "Come on!" Rachel added. "I know you swooned a little when you first saw him."

"Okay! Okay!" Elena confessed, sighing as she did. "So he is swoon worthy. That doesn't change the fact that once you get to know him he loses all his charm, thought he does have his good qualities as well. Every once in a while he does prove to be a normal, caring person. I can't deny that."

Rachel then walked to her wardrobe again, and began to pull out her choice of clothing for the day; Elena was right behind her.

"Speaking of names," Elena called, making look back at her. "What were you doing talking to Klaus?"

"I wasn't doing anything – I was being friendly?" Rachel muttered, as she took her favourite dress of the rack and decided to wear that. "Why?"

"He's bad news, Rach." Elena replied; looking at her seriousness clouded her eyes. "He's evil."

"Evil?" Rachel repeated, going over what happened between her and Klaus last night. "But I saw _nothing_ wrong about him."

"That's how he gets you -…" Elena added, but then stopped as her phone beeped and a small, smile came upon her lips. "Stefan's here, I'll leave you alone now to get dressed but _don't_ think this little conversation about Klaus is over."

Rachel nodded, closing her door behind Elena and sighed.

How could Klaus be so evil? Rachel thought to herself as she started to unbutton her pjs and then stopped as she seen a black crow on the windowsill; rolling her eyes she walked over to the window and closed it making the crow look at her surprisingly or annoyed.

"Sorry birdie." Rachel said as she shook her head to the bird and closed her blinds from the bird's view. "No peep show for you."


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

**Break Down the Barriers**

**Summary:**** Rachel was over her heart getting broken by Finn; Klaus was ripped out hearts in general. They are both ready to give up on love when fate decides for them to meet. As the attraction between grows and changes the fate of everyone, so does the danger that is slowly closing in on them.**

Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_12:30pm_

For nearly half an hour Klaus has been watching the Rachel Berry girl reach up to get the shoes that was on the high shelf; he smiled at the fact that the girl never backs down from a challenge, he then glances across to the Gilbert girl and her lover – Stefan as they were busy looking at some out dated clothing; they weren't really paying attention to Rachel, not like he was.

Klaus watched as Rachel's fingers grabbed the shoes, finally but misplaced her footing as she was coming down; in a blur Klaus caught Rachel before she could even do any physical damage to herself.

Rachel blinked a few times before looking up to face him, a small smile came upon her face as she straightened herself from his arms. "Thank you, Klaus."

"You're welcome, Miss Berry." Klaus replied, smiling at Rachel's odd expression. "It's such a shame to let such a pretty girl like you fall?"

"You think I'm _pretty_?"

"Very much so," Klaus replied; then noticed Rachel's eyes darted over towards Elena and Stefan – who probably by now noticed that Rachel was alone with him. "You bring a sought of light to this slightly, boring town of mine."

Klaus then grabbed a piece of Rachel's hair and tucked it behind her ear, touching her face slightly and feeling that powerful spark once again; he then smiled at the small blush that came across her face.

"They don't really like me talking to you." Rachel blurts out, making Klaus glance once at Elena and Stefan who were looking towards them.

"Well, _they_ will have to just endure it won't they?"

Rachel giggled as she played with the shoes in her hands, twice Klaus looked down at the shoes before looking back up at Rachel – another pair of shoes to add to the lot she had at home. "Shopping are you?" Klaus added.

"What gave it away?" Rachel laughed, shaking her head at Klaus. "The fact I'm holding a pair of shoes or the fact that we're actually inside a discount _clothing_ store?"

"Both, I'm afraid." Klaus replied, smirking and then heard the small rumble of Rachel's stomach and the small blush that came again. "I was wondering – would you mind having lunch with me? We could go to the Grill."

"Lunch – with you?" Rachel repeated. "Why?"

"I just want to get to know you better – simple really." Klaus replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Rachel, looking over at Elena and Stefan once again but made Klaus chuckle lowly as she rolled her eyes in annoyance towards the couple. "You know what?" Rachel added, looking into Klaus's blue eyes as a smile came across her face. "I'll love to have lunch with you."

"Perfect," Klaus replied, as he nodded to her. "I shall leave you be and see you in twenty minutes?"

"It's a date."

….

Klaus smiled as Rachel kept to her word, as he seen her walk into the Grill twenty minutes after he sat down at the empty booth towards the pool table; where he knew perfectly well that Caroline, Tyler, Stefan and if Stefan was going to repeat every word back to her, Elena were going to be listening in on the conversation that Klaus would be having with Rachel. He knew that they did not trust him with the brunette human girl, he wouldn't even trust himself; but there was something about her that he couldn't quite understand – was it the way she made him feel? The way she laughed? Or was it the feeling he gets whenever he is with her?

"Hello, Klaus."

Klaus looked up from the circles within the wood to meet Rachel's eyes; a small smile came to his face again as she sat down across from him, as he waited for her to get comfy – there was a brief of silence between them.

"Did you have fun finishing your shopping?" Klaus asked, mentally kicking himself again – he really should update his conversation starter topics.

"Yes, I did." Rachel replied, nodding as she patted the plastic shopping bags beside her.

"So… Are you going to answer my question now?" Klaus joked; laughing at Rachel's confused expression. "What made you move to Mystic Falls?"

"Oh… Let's just say I had my fair share of jackasses." Rachel replied, shaking her head as the flashbacks of Finn, Jesse and Noah went through her mind then she shook her head, looking back up at Klaus.

Klaus chuckled at her answer, it was a fairly good answer, he then glanced down at the watch his wore on his wrist; something that Rachel had picked up on.

"Meeting someone else are you?" Rachel asked, after she noticed Klaus looking down at his watch for the third time since she got here.

"No- well yes… My brother." Klaus said, slightly annoyed.

"Is he running late or something?"

Klaus glancing quickly towards the group of supernatural beings behind the human girl – who were looking directly back him, then he looked back into Rachel's brown eyes. "_Something_ like that. He might be burning the house down or killing my sister for annoying him too much."

"Oh, well if you want me to go…"

"No, no." Klaus replied, making Rachel look both confused and curious towards him. "You can stay, I'll just find him later… Besides – I was supposed to get to know you _better_ wasn't I? And you leaving isn't really going to give much information on you now is it?"

"Wow, you're a pushy one aren't you?" Rachel laughed, earning a chuckle from him. "So what do you want to know of me besides of my moving to Mystic Falls?"

"How old are you?" Klaus asked, curiosity stated in his tone as Rachel arched an eyebrow but she answered his question anyways.

"Eighteen, I feel old…" Rachel complained as her nose wrinkled up – something that Klaus thought was _cute_.

Klaus chuckled deeply at her words and then shrugged his shoulders. "I'm twenty; don't try telling me what _old_ feel like." Klaus joked, but Rachel couldn't help but feel there was more to Klaus's words than she was aware of. "So, have you decided on what to get to eat?"

"Well, I'm strictly Vegan."

"_Vegan_?" Klaus asked, looking slightly confused; he never met another human Vegan since _1806_ when the first Veganism came out.

"I mean I don't eat any animal based products."

"Ah, so basically like eggs, milk, honey and such?" Klaus asked, earning a small nod from Rachel – who then skimmed the vegetarian menu.

"I might get the Chickpea salad," Rachel muttered, looking up from the menu as she seen Klaus look down at his menu. "What did you decide to have?"

"You know what- I have no idea… but I might try the same as you."

"I'm already corrupting you." Rachel giggled, shaking her head as she turned to look at Elena and Stefan, sighing as she did so.

"Oh trust me," Klaus added, as he too looked towards the Gilbert girl and her lover. "I think I might end up corrupting _you_."

Rachel gave him a confused look, she blinked a few times before Matt Donavon; the one that would be serving them came over.

"Hey Rachel." Matt said, smiling towards the brunette then looked confused as he seen who she was sitting with. "Hello… Klaus?"

"Donavon." Klaus replied, nodding his head once. "I believe we have sorted out what we want – is that right Rachel?"

"Yes."

"I believe we will be having two Chickpea salads, with your _Vegan_ dressing on one of the salads and for drinks I'll have a bourbon and Rachel…"

"Coke."

"A coke for Rachel."

"Okay." Matt replied, as he scribbled down the orders and quickly left – looking back once towards Rachel but then shook his head.

"Bourbon?" Rachel replied, looking down at the time on her phone. "It's only 12:55."

"Well, it's 5pm somewhere," Klaus replied, shrugging his shoulders as Matt returned with their drinks; as the human boy walked away Klaus held up his glass to Rachel, making hold up her own glass. "Here's to a wonderful friendship."

"I second that." Rachel added as she clicked her glass with his then took a sip before looking at Klaus again.

Somehow Rachel couldn't picture a darker side to Klaus, she actually thought of him to be pretty sweet; but she knew better from the warnings she got from everyone apart from Klaus's family that she hadn't even met yet – something that Elena was hoping she didn't have to do.

Rachel leaned on her elbows near Klaus, as she tried to ignore the waitress two tables over and the pack of girls that were three tables behind Klaus as they all looked at Klaus as if they were undressing him. It was rather annoying to her, all she wanted to do was grab the bottle of mustard and ketchup that was in front of her a squeeze it into all of the girls thick, greasy hair.

Klaus noticed her glares towards the waitress, but didn't bother to look towards the girls behind him as he knew what they were saying. "Well, that's one evil death glare."

"Just a little one." Rachel replied, giving him a small wink which made Klaus smile and in return she smiled back. "So, what else did you want to do with me besides having lunch with me – while your brother isn't trying to burn the house down or kill your sister?"

Klaus smirked at her words as if they were true. "I want to _know_ everything there to know about you."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Well, it's a pretty long story." Rachel replied, earning a shake of the head from Klaus as he shrugged his shoulders.

"We got time, as you can see."

They both sat in the same place at the Grill for exactly two hours, two! Klaus was happy with the information that he got from her but that was just barely scratching the surface. He wanted to know Rachel Barbara Berry inside and out – he only know the basics – her age, her favourite colour, favourite foods, her birthday, her friends, if she had a boyfriend (which he was glad she said no to), her favourite subjects in school and whether or not she had any siblings. But he also started to notice the little things as well – like how she smelt of a mid-autumn-summer breeze and berries or like the way her eyes sparkle whenever she laughed or how her dimples show with each facial expression, how red her blush was, how she tends to twirl the ends of her hair when she answers some personal questions from either embarrassment or simply out of nerves.

Klaus was happy, with the information; very happy indeed. It was everything he wanted to know about her and more, but there was something that was attracting him to Rachel Berry and he wanted to know what that was.

Smiling, Klaus looked down at the picture she took of herself as she placed her number in his phone; he touched the picture of her lips before speeding of home before Elijah really did start burning the house down or kill Rebekah out of annoyance.


End file.
